Hope
by z0mb3xor
Summary: This is my long awaited Season 4. Season 4 will be posted in April, until then enjoy the introduction and change of fate chapters!
1. Chapter 1

***Loading Transmission* *Time: 16:00* *Owner: Unknown* *Location: Unknown***

"Is he awake?"

"I can't tell properly, I think he's ok…"

"Move him now, they're getting closer."

"What… wha… I go… huh?"

"He's trying to speak, what's he saying?

"Wha… happen?"

"Jesus you think he forgot?"

"It happened before didn't it?"

"M…Ma…"

"What is it?"

"Mary… I'm sorry…"

***Transmission interrupted.***


	2. Change Of Fate

**I'm not going to say anything because you guys are going to want to read this, trust me.**

**Rochelle**

I heard a crackling from my walkie talkie I always kept on me. Even with the scene playing out in front of me I had to see if I could get help. I tried to get a better signal when suddenly, I heard a voice.

"…cking them up better now boss. Hello? What's going on?" A female voice called. Rochelle breathed a sigh of relief before answering.

"My friend lost his hand and we need help. We are south less than a few miles but we don't know if we'll make it the entire trip. Please, help us." I begged. I heard a quick discussion before the female on the other side responded.

"Ok, we'll send a group to you and begin searching. Until then just keep heading our way." The voice ordered. I sighed and put my walkie away as they tightened the bandage and belt around his hand.

"They're coming?" A hopeful Clementine asked. I smiled and gave her a nod.

"Don't worry Clem, Wellington is finding us now."

**(Begin epic introduction music.) Yes folks, that is the introduction to the upcoming Season 4! Season 4 motherfuckers! It is finally coming to us within April sometime. Get your granny pants ready because it's going to be a hairy ride! Until then just read this, it's the change of fate that you guys picked out. It'll basically be half of chapter 3 and all of chapter 4 but with Bonnie. Total vote list will be at end.**

**Clementine**

I watched in horror at what happened before me. Luke had a walker tear into his arm and leg at the same time. He was losing blood fairly quickly.

"No, Luke!" Bonnie and I screamed simultaneously. Luke managed to get free and followed Bonnie across the bridge. The bridge groaned in protest the whole way but surprisingly didn't collapse. "Everything will be fine Luke… we just… damn it I don't know?" She looked over to Rochelle.

"No, I can't cut his leg off. Make someone else do it this time." Rochelle dropped her axe onto the concrete and walked some distance away to avoid watching the inevitable. Bonnie actually decided against it in the end.

"Luke, I need to tell you something." She whispered. She leaned down close so only he could hear. When she finished he smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"That's… wonderful Bonnie… it truly is." He breathed. He was getting very pale with every passing second. Eventually his breathing stopped as Bonnie and I cried harder. Her sniffling was cut off from a horn on the other side of the bridge.

"What in the fuck happened?" Caine called. Nobody wanted to answer him right now. I wanted a question instead. I felt rage almost bubble inside of me.

"Where the fuck were you?" I screamed at him. I could see him recoil a little even at this distance. "If you were here then Luke wouldn't be dead right now!" I continued. He suddenly raised his rifle and I thought he was going to shoot us.

"Shit look out!" He cried, shooting Luke between the eyes. Nobody noticed how quickly he reanimated. I looked at Caine is disbelief at the risk he'd taken with the shot.

"You dumbass, you could have hit one of us!" I screamed. Caine put his gun away and looked around, noticing the walkers slowly approaching.

"Look I'm going to find another way around ok? I'll meet you eventually just keep going!" He called, running off into the trees. Bonnie was on her knees at Luke when suddenly a bullet ripped through her shoulder.

"Hello again Clementine. Long-time no see." Hashim grinned. We all looked shocked to see him still alive. I pulled out my gun but he took cover behind a tree. I still shot regardless screaming the whole time. While I kept Hashim busy Lucas began patching up Bonnie. Sarah was afraid of what was going on while my gun clicked empty. Rochelle didn't have her gun on her so Hashim dove at me, swiping a knife at me.

"You fucking sick bastard!" I roared, taking a swipe at him also. Rochelle came by to intervene but Hashim threw another knife in her direction, getting her thigh. She collapsed in pain so I dived while Hashim was distracted. I cut his chest a little but he had jumped back just in time. He tackled me, pinning me to the ground. He had the knife above my chest and tried to drive it in as I held it back.

"Sweet dreams kid." Hashim spat. The moment mirrored the event between Kenny and Jane, except I was Jane, meaning I would die. Just as the knife poked my chest, Sarah came by and bit into the man's shoulder. He roared in pain and knocked her off, getting off me in the process.

"You fucking asshole, stay away from Clementine!" Before Hashim could do anything Sarah kicked him between the legs and then used her foot to shove him into an approaching walker. It grabbed his arm and sunk its teeth into him.

"Fuck! No!" Hashim tried to tear away but the walker had a strong grip. While this was happening, Rochelle had scooped me up, Lucas had fixed up Bonnie and began to help her while Sarah and Lucas's sister rand off with us. We kept running until we could no longer hear Hashim's screams in the distance.

"How did he find us? Of all times and places he attacked us now?" Rochelle breathed. I rubbed my head and let her place me down. I just looked sadly over to Bonnie, who was weeping silently and holding her shoulder in pain.

"Will you be ok Bonnie?" I asked her concerned. She nodded slowly and while Lucas inspected her a little closer.

"She should be, you survived the same thing remember." I nodded and rubbed my shoulder remembering the event that happened that day. We all collapsed onto the ground and took a few more breaths. I looked at the area around us and gasped.

"I know this place, we're almost at Wellington. Let's hope nobody else dies." I sent a small prayer to whoever was listening to get us there safely.

"We should rest now, it's getting dark and I am not marching in the dark with two injured people." Lucas stated. Nobody really wanted to argue. We needed the rest, especially after today. Everyone began to take places on the dirt as Lucas began his watch. Could we please have a safe night?

**The next morning**

I woke up really early to the sound of an axe into a walkers head. I rubbed my eyes slowly and looked at everybody around me. There was Bonnie, Sarah, Rochelle, Lucas, his sister and me. I groaned and got into a sitting position. Everybody else began to get up.

"Wellington isn't too far now. If we're quick we can make it before nightfall." I announced to our little group. They all nodded and Sarah even grinned. She never saw Wellington last time so she was rather excited.

"Well let's move then." Bonnie suggested half-heartedly. She seemed alright but we wouldn't know until later.

"So we should probably stop for a quick search of any building we find. I'm starving and I am not waiting for Wellington to eat." Rochelle rubbed her stomach. She looked rather skinny. This made me wonder just how much Bonnie had eaten. She looked rather large around the belly, not fat just large.

"Yeah sure, I'm starved." Bonnie grumbled. Starved? She looked well fed. We all began to stretch our legs a little ready to move out. Once we got moving I could already feel the effects of the lack of food. My stomach growled in protest but I wasn't going to stop now. We were so close I could feel it. One more day and we'd be safe. One more day.

"Hey, I see a building of sorts. I think it's a convenience store." Rochelle called. We'd been walking for two hours by now so we were so relieved to see it. "How convenient." Rochelle smirked. Nobody laughed but groaned instead at her poor joke.

"Let's just check it out for any food." Sarah offered. We made our way inside where it was rather dark. I pulled out my torch and shone it around. I remembered the last time I used this torch. It included a basement, a walker and Carl.

"Ok, grab anything useful that won't slow us down." Lucas whispered. "Watch for walkers as well." We separated into different groups. Lucas and his sister, me and Sarah, Bonnie and Rochelle. Sarah and I were checking out the right section of the store. I shone my light on the many shelves but they yielded nothing.

"Who would of thought?" I muttered, kicking an empty can having it skitter along the ground. My stomach growled again so I continued my search. Sarah kept looking under shelves just in case anything slid underneath meaning I only had to check on the shelves.

"Found anything?" Sarah groaned. I shook my head and scratched the back of my neck.

"You weren't expecting to were you?" I asked her. She shook her head in response. I just continued to look around anyway. I found a large crate and tried to open it up. Rochelle came by with a crowbar.

"Need some help?" She offered. I smirked and stood back to let her work. She attempted to pry it open but grunted in annoyance. "Come on, I need food. I wish Freeman was here right now." She popped the top open but we were greeted with a horrific smell. "Shit!" She slammed it shut again and rubbed her eyes. The smell was so bad her eyes were watering.

"What was it?" I head Lucas call. Rochelle shook herself down to regain herself.

"I think it was a kid in a crate." She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She took off her gloves and looked at them oddly. "These are getting a bit small I think." She shoved the gloves back on and looked around. "Did anyone else find anything?" She called. Her question was returned with a couple of no's. "Didn't think so."

"We still need to check the truck parked out back." Lucas suggested. Rochelle followed him outside so we also did. Sarah was relieved to be out of the darkness as I switched off my torch. The truck looked like a delivery van but was very rusty. The front door was wide open though as the back doors were locked.

"I'll check it out." Rochelle volunteered. She clambered inside when a walker got the jump on her. "Crap!" She wrestled with it for a second before tumbling out of the driver's seat. The walker fell as well but it was so decomposed its head just split the second it touched the ground. Rochelle had blood leaking down her arm and held it tightly.

"Oh god, were you bitten?" I panicked a little. Rochelle shook her head and lifted her hand away.

"Just scratched it on something sharp inside. A loose piece of metal or something." Even I could see that was no walker bite. It was a small cut no doubt about it. "Should have seen that coming." She chuckled. She began to bandage her arm as Lucas took her place for searching the truck.

"Fuck you have got to see this." Lucas whistled. He opened the back doors as we made our way around. Inside was a box of canned goods. It wasn't big but it had enough cans so each of us could have two.

"Dig in." I smiled. We all grabbed a can and opened them in different ways. Halfway through my tomatoes I noticed Bonnie was looking ill. "Bonnie? You feeling ok? You said you were starved this morning." She nodded slightly and offered a smile.

"Yeah, the smells just a bit off to me." She answered. Rochelle tossed her some peaches and she got stuck in. I couldn't help but moan when I began my second can of beans this time. It'd been a little while since I'd eaten and it was so satisfying.

"So after we finish eating we must get moving instantly. We're so close I can feel it." Rochelle stated to everyone listening. We ate as quickly as possible to get back on the road. As satisfying as the food was we needed to get moving again.

"Ok, I'm done." I swallowed my last mouthful and placed my can down. Rochelle also finished along with Sarah. Bonnie had already finished her second can. "You sure were hungry." I grunted. Lucas and his sister finished their last mouthfuls as we got moving.

"So do you know a rough estimate on when we'll get there?" Rochelle asked me. I bite my lower lip as I thought hard.

"What's it now, seven thirty? We'll get there in about… three twenty, three thirty." She nodded her head and rubbed her back.

"Doesn't sound so far but it is. If only we still had…" She sighed and rubbed her face. "I'm fine, just hard to block that sort of thing you know?" I agreed wordlessly. I found it hard not to think of what happened there too. "If only Luke hadn't of died there. We were so close and…" She stopped in her tracks. We all stopped when she did but the look on her face was a look of realisation.

"What's up Rochelle? Do you see something?" Lucas asked. Bonnie saw the look on her face and heard what she'd said and by her look she knew what Rochelle realised.

"Oh god… you haven't eaten too much." She murmured. I looked at her oddly. She just turned around and pointed her finger. "You're pregnant aren't you?" She asked rather loudly. Bonnie stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Yeah I am. Luke and I, we didn't have any protection and… we got sloppy. We thought we could prevent it." She explained. Bonnie was pregnant? And I was so mean saying she'd eaten too much.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry for saying you'd eaten too much. I didn't know…" She shushed me and sent me a reassuring smile.

"It's fine Clem, I don't blame you." She admitted, sending a smile across my face. Bonnie was going to have a baby.

"Hey, who's that?" Lucas pointed out. I lifted my head ever so slightly and saw some figure moving towards us. Lucas squinted to get a better look. "No fucking way." He grabbed his sister's arm and sprinted at full speed towards the figure. We all jogged after him determined to see who it was.

"Lucas? No way!" As I got closer I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Dylan.

"Dylan! We found you man!" Lucas embraced Dylan in a bone crushing hug along with their little sister. They all cheered and embraced. "I can't believe this, I found you guys!" I interrupted their reunion.

"Hey Dylan, was Becca with you?" I asked. Dylan left the hug when I saw a dark look go across his face.

"I found her when we got separated. We kept going onwards, towards Wellington. We thought it was a smart idea. But after a day… she got bit. She told me to leave her and… I did." He rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears that had slipped away. "I can't believe I just fucking ran. But I couldn't save her. It got her shoulder but... just fuck."

"It'll be ok Dylan. We're here now." Lucas reassured him. Lucas turned to us and addressed us. "This is where I was hoping we part ways truthfully. It's not that you guys are bad it's just… well our family's waiting for us." Dylan looked at him in disbelief. "Our brothers and parents are waiting as well. All of them. Noah, Nicolas, our mother and father."

"Dad's around? He almost never was…" Lucas nodded his head. "Well… I guess this is goodbye." He looked at all of us and smiled. "I can't say it wasn't great meeting everyone." He came forth and hugged us all briefly. "Goodbye, hope I see you again someday." We all agreed with him and gave him our farewells.

"Goodbye Dylan!" I called as they left in the direction we had come. We continued on our way. "Well that was wonderful, I guess. Two such great surprises in one day." I smiled slightly. We kept marching for another hour until something stopped us all dead.

**10:57 am**

I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe the man I was seeing on the hill. Standing there, almost like a ghost. I slowly came forth and so did he. We began to run to each other, I ran to Kenny.

"Clementine!" He cried. I felt my tears streaming slowly down my face as I ran to the man I loved so dearly. That was when, for the second time, everything slowed down. I saw the figure stumble from the trees, albeit missing an arm. He raised his gun to Kenny and fired it, hitting him in the heart directly. I screamed and fired my rounds at Hashim, hitting his head finally killing the madman. I ran to Kenny's side and began to weep. I could see Shel, Beradric and AJ in Beradric's arms on the hill Kenny was just on. From where I was I could see Shel was pregnant.

"Kenny!" Screamed Shel. She ran to our position but she just collapsed on her knees halfway there. I could not stop crying over Kenny's corpse. I knew it might rise anytime soon but I couldn't help it.

"Clementine get away from him!" Bonnie called warningly. I let the tears roll until I heard something faint. Out of nowhere, Caine pushed me away but Kenny sunk his teeth into Caine's hand.

"Caine!" I screamed. He shot Kenny down and looked at his right hand. He chuckled and looked back to me. "I can't lose you too. Please Caine, don't go. I don't care if you're insane now." I let the tears keep rolling down my face as he still laughed.

"You see kid; I can already feel the infection coursing through my veins. It's telling me 'You're fucked Caine' but I'm saying no. Fuck you! Alright, fuck you! You cannot tell me how to live my life! You cannot just take what I have worked so hard for! After I promised her…" He took out the kukri from his trench coat. I shook my head.

"I've lost a lot of people because we couldn't patch them up. Lee, Greg, Glenn." He burst with laughter then.

"But I have to uphold my promise! Yeah I'm a fucking hypocrite! So what? This will not be like Marilyn! I will make it! This will not be… another… Marilyn!" He thrust the kukri down onto his arm.

**So that was the modified ending to Season 3 with Bonnie surviving. When you compare the two there are a few noticeable changes here and there, namely some conversations. So here are the votes, mostly through PM sadly. If you vote I urge you to do it through reviews.**

**Bonnie: 8 votes**

**Vince: 1 vote**

**Russel: 0 votes**

**Wyatt: 1 vote**

**Becca: 3 votes**

**Greg: 4 votes**

**Mike: 4 votes**

**So I can easily see why Bonnie was brought back. I'm sure it was because she was pregnant and not mainly because people liked her. So this chapter is just a confirmation of a Season 4 but unlike Season 3, it will not be released episodically. It will be one chunk of fun. It will keep the name Hope I just need a three word title name or something for the next chapter. It will have episodes but they'll be still in the one story. Until next time, stay fucking fabulous!**


End file.
